blessedninefandomcom-20200213-history
Trisha HAlliwell
Child and Teen Years Pandora has always been confident, strong, smart, and independent since childhood, often orbing across the house to get in trouble for her sister, Posie, though Posie never realized what she was doing and never returned the favor until much later. Pandora grew up having a loving relations hip with her parents, uncles, and aunts without difficulty, but had troubles befriending some of her cousins, Melinda being the most difficult. During her high school years she was known to be both a popular and a tomboy for her lack of "femine" style and nice personality towards others lower than her, during the last years of high school she earned great grades and became class president, later on during graduation she said the final speech for her fellow students. She finished college and got a job at her aunt Piper's restaurant and earned enough money to get her own apartment, which she shared with her sister, Posie and her cousins Prue. She than quite her job and started working as an assistant at a successful law firm, but was fired for her lack of showing up at work enough due to "family emergencys", but she than was accepted to be a museum guide and was promoted various times, later being able to rent her own home and live their with her boyfriend, Eric, which she marries and concieves three children with. Wiccan Life/Romantic Life Pandora spends most time on her wiccan duties than on her love life, although Pandora spends much more time on her love life then her cousins(that are obsessive with wiccan duties)and her brother. Parental Life Pandora marries a wonderful mortal that excepts her family and powers extremely well. Pandora gives birth to three beautiful girls. Power of Nine The Next Generation combined create the most powerful force in the world besides the Charmed Ones. Together they create the power of Nine, two sets of siblings create the power of Six, while one set of siblings creates the power of Three. Powers & Abilities Power of Three - High Resistance Power of Six - High Resistance & Force Field Power of Nine - Invulnerability Magical Characteristics Skills *'Spell Casting' - The ability to cast spells. Pandora is knowledgable about spells since her sister has taught her numerous times, although Pandora dislikes her sisters annoying, perky stubborn personality, she allowed her sister to tantalize her to the point that Pandora involuntarily learnt maybe in her description, would be "too much" knowledge. Which surpised Chris and herself when she was able to come up with a spell quickly after they had been intruded on by a group of demons, able to create a clever spell that made all the demons explode into thin air. *'Potion Making' - The ability to make magical potions. Pandora learned how to create spells at a young age, intreged by the amazing nature of combining ingredients and creating potions that can do wonders. *'Advanced Combat' - The advanced knowledge and physical abosorption of combat. Pandora over time became extremely good at combat, being dissatisfied with her immobilitive power, thinking it was weak and useless, which later made her take it back when it saved her entire family from being killed, especially since it was involuntary of her to do so. Powers & Abilities *'Basic Witch Abilities' - Pandora possess the basic powers and abilities of a powerful witch including, spell casting, potion making, and scrying. *'Basic Whitelighter Abilities' - Pandora possess the basic powers and abilities of a half whitelighter including, orbing, healing, and sensing. *'Remote Orbing' - The ability to teleport someone away or to the user with the use of orbs. Pandora uses this ability for mostly personal gain, though less than Chris though Pandora commonly uses this ability to save innocents orb Patricia somewhere. When she does use this ability for personal gain, Pandora uses it on Posie, to orb her away, and for some "peace and quiet". *'Molecular Immobilization'[2], more commonly known as freezing or, incorrectly, stopping time[3], is the magical ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they completely stop moving. *'Molecular Inhibition' (also called Ice Stasis), ''is the magical ability to crystallize an object or being, encapsulating them in ice. Ice Stasis literally means stopping motion with ice. Once, there was a Dark Priestess named Dantalian. She sent a Warlock after Prue Halliwell . Dantalian then married the two in a dark wedding, causing Prue and her sisters to turn into Warlocks. This power was one of many evil powers given to the dark power of three, while under the influence of evil *'Molecular Destabilization''' - The ability to destabilize molecules. Pandora possess the power to "liquify" sold objects to the point that they melt, this allows Pandora to "freeze" things with her Inhibition power, and then "liquify" things. *'Cryokinesis '- The ability to create ice and cause the air to become extremely cold. Pandora uses this ability to distract demons and open and completely shut doors. Pandora'sHealing.jpg PandoraFreezePower.png PandoraOrbing.png Family Husband *Eric Scott Children *Posie Mitchell *Phoenix Mitchell *Pamela Mitchell Name Explanation Her child Posie is named after her sister Personality Pandora can be hardworking, smart, obsessive, and strong. Pandora like her brother trys hard to stop demons, but not as badly. Pandora is smart and creates strategies that are barley defeatable. Pandora, unlike her brother spends much more time on her love life, and later finds love. Pandora is very strong, and does not let any demon or family member weaken her. Pandora has a strong relationship with Wyatt, Prue, Anne, chris and Patricia.She does not however have a strong relationship with melinda Notes *Posie and Pandora(twins)are often mistaken for each other. *Pandora is Posie's twin sister, although Pandora is 15 minutes older than Posie. *Pandora gave her first born child the name of Posie in the future.